This invention relates to handbags in general and more particularly to a hinge apparatus associated with a handbag or similar device to enable a user to carry the bag by means of a handle or as a clutch bag according to the operation of the hinged device.
As is known, there presently exists a wide variety of styles and designs for women's handbags. Many of such devices employ handles which are integral with the bag and may be used during the day and so on for purposes of shopping and general activities. As is well known, certain of these bags employ relatively small or short handles, while others employ chains or straps to enable a woman to carry the bag or wear it about her shoulder.
Another category of bags are sometimes referred to as clutch bags. While a handbag of any type has great utility, it is commonly known that clutch bags are used for evening wear or with more formal dress.
In any event, the size and shape of such bags can vary greatly and in many instances, it is extremely desireable to use a handbag with a handle or as a clutch device in an easy and convenient manner. Apart from aesthetic reasons, there is a further aspect regarding security. Many women while employing a handle or a shoulder strap with a bag, would be well advised to actually clutch or carry the bag at certain times during the course of the day to prevent injury to her person in the event of an attempt theft and so on.
Therefore, while the problems and uses of handbags may depend on the preference of a user, it would be extremely desireable to provide a handbag or similar apparatus which possesses an easy and simple means of employing a handle or chain when desired and to use the bag or device as a clutch bag at other times.
The apparatus preferably should not detract from the overall aesthetic appearance of the bag and should be simple and easy to operate.
While the concept of providing removable handles and so on in conjunction with such bags is known in the art, such devices do not lend themselves to a simple and rapid conversion from one mode to the other, while other devices serve to detract from the overall appearance of the bag.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hinged mechanism which is operative in a first mode to accommodate a chain or handle associated with the bag and in a second mode to enable a user to actually place the chain or handle in the inner confines of the bag by positioning the hinged mechanism in this second mode.
The hinged apparatus to be described further permits the easy removal of an associated handle or chain and can be pivoted in such a manner as to be hidden from view when desired. The apparatus therefore serves to offer a user a greater choice of freedom in employing a handbag than typical prior art devices.